I love you dearly
by Orchidfur
Summary: Hatori has been suffering his unrequited love for far to long. He always hides behind his emotionless mask but what happens when Chiaki manages to break through? Hatori X Chiaki (Rated M because I'm paranoid... and for later chapters) ***Sorry this sucks but i'm not good at summaries... Hopefully I get better with time*****
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour everyone! So I already know I have a sekaiichi hatsukoi fan fiction but I wanted to make one for Chiaki and Hatori. I also love this couple and the stories may be similar but the different characters will have different lives so…. Please enjoy this one as well_**

**_Merci Beacoup_**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Hatori's POV_**

My front door opened with a click and it was stopped abruptly by a blockage. I peeked my head inside to

see Chiaki sleeping in my foyer. _What the hell?_ I pushed it and the boy didn't even stir. I've loved him for

so very long… but my love will remain forever unrequited. "Oi… Chiaki! Get up." He stirred a little. I

bumped him with the door as I squeezed through the opening. _They say you can fit anywhere your head _

_does… maybe that's cats? _I closed the door after a long struggle. I picked up the sleeping man and

placed him in my bed. He instantly rolled over and hugged my pillow. _Why does he do this to me…_I

shook off the perverted thoughts that ran through my mind. I closed the door with a sigh. _That man has _

_no idea. _I placed the groceries I had bought into the fridge. About an hour later a sleepy eyed Chiaki

walked in. "Tori what time did you get home?" "Late because someone misses his deadlines all the

time." I snapped. "Gomen Tori, I'm in a slump I couldn't think of what to do next." He explained himself.

A blush crept over his angelic face and I turned away not wanting to blush myself. "Well you should

sleep at home." I complained. "But your house is better." He countered. _Talking to him was like talking _

_to a child. _"How so? My apartment or your luxurious one." "I don't know why! I sleep better here!" He

whined. "Fine fine but when you're here work on your manuscripts. I'm starting to buckle down and not

be so lenient on you from now on." "Yes sir." The boy pranced over to my kitchen table and pulled out a

vanilla folder from his leather bag. He bites the end of his pencil and starts to sketch something. The

only sounds that fill the room is a pencil scraping over paper. "What's your next story about?" I began

an awkward conversation. It wasn't always this awkward but things changed randomly. We used to talk

and laugh about random things. After we started this job situation everything seemed to be about

work… "I was thinking of drawing a park scene and the girl finds her love interest with another girl and

she becomes jealous." He explains. "It sounds a bit unoriginal… don't you think." "You may be right.

What if the girl meets him at the country club?" "Go with the park." "Yes Sir." He salutes me and

continues drawing. _Why can't I ask him about things other than work…_ "So how's your mom?" _Yeah that _

_wasn't lame…_ "She's fine. She actually wants me to come and pick up some vegetables." "Why?" "The

neighbor grew a lot and had a large harvest." He explained. "I see…" "Do you want to go with me?"

"Why would I do that?" I finally turned to him peeling my eyes off an uninteresting television show.

"Because I don't want to go alone." He continued. "No." "WHY TORI PLEASE!" he pleaded. "Fine I'll ask

Yuu." He exclaims standing and reaching for his cell phone. _Yanase…. I can't stand him. He obviously _

_loves Chiaki as much as I. Why doesn't Chiaki see it. Would he view him differently? What if he realized _

_my feelings? Would he think I'm gross? _"Wait Chiaki. I'll go. I have to feed my parents puppy while they

are in America." I completely forgot about the small dog. I hope it wasn't dead… it was a pedigree… my

parents would flip. "I have to go now! I didn't feed it for 2 days." I announced grabbing my coat. Chiaki

hung up the phone. "YOU DIDN'T FEED A PUPPY FOR 2 DAYS WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!" He

exclaimed grabbing a sweater. "It's fall you should wear a jacket." "NO THE PUPPY THE PUPPY!" He ran

down the hallway stairs running to the car. "HURRY TORI YOU BETTER BY THIS DOG TREATS!" he stated

sitting in the passenger seat. He really was like a child. It was to the point to where I wanted to ask him if

he was old enough to sit in the front seat. I climbed in beside him starting the navy car. "Hurry tori!" he

pestered. "Look I'm not speeding a dog is a dog they only need to eat once a week anyway." "TORI

WHAT THE HELL" He screamed punching me in the arm. We then had a 20 minute conversation on how

dogs are just like humans and they have to eat just like us. I already knew that but I then felt something.

_This feels like old times…_ He kept blowing off steam. "Maybe you could use this in your manga." I

commented making him stop his rant. "Excuse me?" "Well you can make the love interest dog sit for an

aunt or something." I pointed out. "Oh I suppose your right." "This feels like old times." I chimed in…

"What do you mean Tori?" He cocked his head slightly. "I mean we aren't talking about work." I smile

and he yells at me to look at the road. We arrived at the house to see a very lively Labrador puppy. "Hi

there Chuck… I'm sorry I brought you treats." The puppy looked at me with wide eyes sniffing my pant

leg. My parents went with an English name because I guess the dog responds better. "Here you go

Chuck." I give the puppy a large share of chicken. He eats it hungrily looking for more. I put his kibble

into his bowl and refill his water. _This is annoying… I should just take the dog home. _"Neh Chiaki?" Chiaki

looks at me from his knees. He was playing with the dog while I cleaned it's bowls. "Should I just take

the dog home?" "I guess so… That way he can't pee all over." He commented pointing to a spot on the

rug. "BAD DOG" I shouted and the puppy shrunk back. I blotted it up unhappily and grabbed the dog

crate. "Chiaki can you carry the food?" I asked motioning my head in it's direction. "Sure…" He got up

and grabbed the kibble bag. We left as I lead Chuck with his leash. I placed the supplies in the trunk and

the puppy in the backseat. Chiaki and I climbed in and I started the car. "So you have to pick up

vegetables?" "huh… yeah." "Alright lets go." I pulled away going towards his house. We arrived about 15

minutes later. "Konichiwa sorry for the intrusion." I announced following Chiaki. "YOSHINO!" His mother

explained hugging him. _I wish I could hug him like that…_ "Hi there Hatori-kun" She said with a smile. I

smiled back at her hiding my pain. "Oh the vegetables!" her eyes widened slightly as she walked into the

kitchen. I've been here to many times before. Chiaki and I are childhood friends which makes my love

even more painful. I've loved him since we were teenagers. He tells me everything… He even told me

about the first time he had sex. I was heartbroken but of course I couldn't show it. I had to act like his

childhood friend. Sooner or later this love was going to swallow me whole and I will die alone. I followed

Chiaki as we walked into the kitchen. We sat at the round table as his mother fished through the fridge.

"When are you going to find a girlfriend?" His mother asked out of the left field. It struck me like a truck

strikes a deer. I felt as if my insides caved in on themselves. I was on the verge of tears… But yet again… I

couldn't cry. _Why was I getting so upset over a question. _"Mom I'm far to busy for that type of thing." He

explained raising his hands. My stomach churned with uneasiness. I was going to be sick. "I'm going to

watch the puppy." I stood up and left not wanting to be in such a terrible atmosphere. _If only he knew. _I

sat in the car next to the puppy. I lay on the back seat my arms behind my head. Chuck sat on my

stomach warming me. "Hi there Chuck" I greeted him scratching behind his soft ears. "It's hard…" I

began talking to him. It was then that I noticed a stray tear rolling down my cheek. The puppy moved to

my chest licking my cheek with his soft tongue. "You're a good dog aren't you." I questioned smiling at

the tiny blonde ball. "If only he knew…" I sighed closing my eyes. _Knock Knock_ I opened my eyes to

Chiaki tapping the window. _I fell asleep. _ The warm puppy nestled into my chest stirred as I placed him

on my jacket. I got into the front seat and Chiaki got in the passenger. "Tori what happened to you… are

you really that tired from work?" He asked curiously. "Huh… no the puppy was just warm." I confessed

hiding my mental distress. "Tori are you okay your eyes are red…?"He pressed moving his face closer to

me. "I'm fine" I assured moving back. "So am I taking you back to your apartment?" I looked at him as

he buckled his seatbelt. "Huh no, I'm going to your house." He announced stubbornly. "You assume I'll

let you stay at my house." I inquired knowing that I will anyway. "Of course, Tori is my best friend." He

smiled at me. I smiled weakly breaking on the inside. We drove home and the puppy happily took a seat

on my couch. I cooked us dinner and Chiaki fell asleep on the couch. Chuck walked over to me and he

became my shadow. He followed me everywhere. I stared at the dark haired boy sleeping on the couch.

I made my way over to him. His hair fell over his eyes and his neck was at an odd angle. I picked him up

swinging my bedroom door open. _How common this was._I placed him down on the bed tucking him in.

He stirred slightly but settled into the pillow. "Hmm… Tori." He mumbled. _He doesn't know what he _

_does. _Whatever control I had melted when he moaned my name so sweetly in his sleep. I leaned over

and placed a loving kiss on his soft lips. It was sincere and full of love. I have wanted to do this forever. I

felt Chiaki jolt beneath me and I released his tender lips to realize his beautiful blue eyes had sprung

open. He placed a finger on his lips as he stared at me. He blushed so sweetly I couldn't take my eyes off

him. I then jumped up in embarrassment and excused myself closing my bedroom door behind him.

_What have I done…_

**_Okay guys merci for reading…Please review _**

**_jusqu'à la prochaine fois_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour mon ami! So here is another chapter of my second sekaiichi hatsukoi story _**

**_Please review and enjoy_**

**_Merci pour lecture_**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Chiaki's POV_**

"Hmm Tori…" I mumbled in thanks to him for placing me in such a warm and comfortable place. I snuggled further into his pillows. They all smelled like him. I don't

know why but I always noticed how great he smelled. I wished I smelled like this. Feeling uncomfortable I shifted onto my back and I placed an arm over my eyes. The

next thing I know there is a warm sensation taking over my lips. Then my nose is filled with Tori's intoxicating scent. My eyes sprang open as I jumped. Tori released me

as I brought my fingers to my lips blushing fiercely. Tori excused himself a blush creeping over his eternally serious face. What did he just do… did he just… _kiss me…_ I

rolled over on my side my fingers pressed to my lips. Why would Tori do that? Did he actually do it? I pinched myself and pain sprang to my cheek. _Yes I'm awake._ Why

would he do that? Was it a joke… no that kiss… was filled with an unnamable emotion. It definitely wasn't humor more like… _passion. Passion and… Love._ Did Tori _love_

me? No I'm thinking too much. I squished the pillow against my ears and pulled the blanket to my eyes. I breathed in his scent and instantly became warm. I felt safe

with Tori… that was why I always stayed here. I couldn't tell him that… he would say 'I'm not your security blanket go home.' But that is exactly what he was. _He is my _

_security blanket._ Why do I feel so safe around him? Maybe it was because he is my childhood friend. Probably….not because Yuu is my friend too. I feel closer to Yuu at

times than I do with Tori but why do I always rely on Tori... Could I possibly love him? No that's Impossible… we are both men and Tori would never love me that way.

Why do I feel so torn when I think that. Why do I feel so distraught when I think about how Tori doesn't love me that way. _Baka Tori… Look what you did. _

**_The next morning_**

I woke up after about an hours sleep. I really think too much… I walked into Tori's kitchen to find a note on the table. "I went to work, work on you manuscript and when

you're done go home because I won't be home until late. The door automatically locks so just close the door. (Don't let Chuck out) ~Hatori

I looked to see the puppy sitting by the door. "Chuck Tori won't be home until late. You should at least eat your kibble." I looked at the dog food bowl and it was

untouched. The puppy scrapped at Tori's front door. "Chuck come on." I picked up the puppy and placed him in my lap as I began working on my manuscripts. He whined

angrily and jumped down bounding to the front door. He sat in the same space as before. "I miss him too." I mumbled quietly. The puppy looked at me sadly. "Do you

want to go visit him?" The dog ran over to me as if he knew what I was talking about. "Okay let me finish." I sat down finishing the last few pages. The dog sat next to me

the whole time. "Alright Chuck lets go." I grabbed his matching orange leash and matching orange collar. I placed it on the puppy who bounced happily. "It's a long walk."

I declared. We stepped out of the door manuscripts under my arm in my brief case. As we reached the end of the block the puppy got tired and sat down. I picked him up

carrying him through the chilly fall day. We reached Marukawa publishing and I entered the doors. The woman at the secretary's desk cooed over the puppy's cuteness.

"What's his name?" The blonde asked. "Chuck." I answered. "American?" She asked again. "I believe so but I'm looking for Hatori Yoshiyuki my editor." "Oh they are in the

shoten department so it's…" "I know where it is." I interrupted. She handed me a dog treat which was actually a spoonful of peanut butter. I held it as he lapped it up. I

handed her the spoon and entered the elevator. I clicked number four. I walked down the empty hallway entering the pink room. "Excuse me." I announced entering.

Tori's eyes widened. "Chuck…" He called. Everyone looked up. Takano blinked the black haired boy ran up to the dog causing it to shrink back.(Kisa Shouta) The dog

leapt from my arms and ran over to Tori. It bounced happily on his lap settling facing the desk. He sighed. "Yoshikawa Chiharu-sensei" Takano began. "Why did you

come all the way here?" He asked blinking at the puppy who sat on Tori's lap. "I brought my manuscript." I announced. Everyone stopped and blinked. "What?" Tori

stared at me. "It's on time… no It's early." Even Takano-san was speechless. "This is the famous Yoshikawa Chiharu who is always late?" Asked the young 25 year old in

the department. I think his name was oda or something. "You could have just left it at home." Tori interrupted. "Yeah but you can get it done faster now correct, Also

Chuck wanted to see you." I pointed to the puppy. "Whatever I'm very busy now so please take the dog home." "WHY IT'S SO CUTE" interrupted the raven haired boy.

"Takano-san can he stay!" Raven haired boy pleaded. "Kisa…" He began. "It's cute and will motivate me to write." He interrupted his superior. I about gasped on the

inside. "If it helps you write better." He said sternly. "If not Chiharu-sensei is coming to pick it up." He glared at me. "Yes sir." I announced handing the vanilla folder to

Tori and leaving the department. _Why did Tori looked so shocked to see me. It was like he was avoiding me all day. He never leaves that early and he told me to go home… was _

_he avoiding me?_

**_Hatori's POV_**

I looked up to see Chiaki standing in the doorway holding… Chuck. "Excuse me." He announced entering the department. "Chuck…" Was the only thing I could say. "OH

MY GOD SO CUTE" Shouted an excited Kisa who ran up to the puppy. The puppy obviously shocked jumped from Chiaki's grip and sat in my lap happily. "Why did you

come all the way here Chiharu-sensei?" Takano-san asked. "Well I finished my manuscript and Chuck wanted to see Hatori." He pointed to the puppy sitting in my lap. He

was looking at all the red marks on the page while we all stared at Chiaki. "You finished it early…" We all stared. He became uncomfortable and I sensed this. "Well we're

busy so take Chuck home." I announced wheeling backwards. The puppy snuggled further into my stomach. "NO way why can't he stay!" Kisa bothered. "Kisa…" "It will

help me with my work!" Interrupted Kisa. Takano-san furrowed his brow and sighed heavily. "Fine but if he causes your work to slow down you need to do Chiharu-

sensei will come here personally and pick it up "Yes sir." He finished. "Well then bye bye." Chiaki waved and turned on a heel leaving the vanilla folder on my desk. I

looked through it and began circling corrupt panels. I finished in about an hour, at this point the puppy warming my lap was sleeping. Kisa was staring at him. "Do you

want him to go home?" I interrupted. "NO!" He shouted scrambling through papers. I shook my leg and the puppy looked at me with sleep eyes. "I have to go make

copies." I told Chuck. Chucks eyes spread. "Kisa watch him." I announced pushing the puppy on the man's lap. The puppy whined in annoyance. "HI THERE CHUCK!"

Chuck leapt down from his lap and was following me to the copy room. He stayed at my heels not needing a leash. All the girls in the office cooed and snapped their

fingers at him but Chuck just kept walking. I made the copies and he jumped up on a chair. "You really are my shadow huh?" "Ha-ha if only Chiaki was like you." I thought

sadly. The puppy whined sadly for me. I grabbed my papers and scratched him on the head encouragingly. _It's okay. I'm used to it. I can only dream._ We entered the

department and I sat down at my desk dialing an author. I then realized… I had no other work. "Uh Takao-san… I'm done." He looked at me in shock. "You're always one

of the last ones out." He commented. "Well you see since Chiharu-sensei finished early so did I." "Great feeling isn't it." He smiled at me relieving me of duty. "See you all

tomorrow." I waved grabbing my leather bag. Chuck jumped from the swivel chair. "BYE CHUCK!" Kisa shouted and Takano-san glared. Chuck and I walked down to the

main lobby. "Oh so the puppy was yours." Called the blonde secretary. "Huh… Yeah." "Oh so that black haired boy was your dog sitter?" She asked tilting her head

slightly. "Huh no he's my main mangaka." "OH?" She rose an eyebrow. I tilted my head in confusion. _What is she implying._ "Weird for your main author to have your

puppy isn't it." I finally got the message a blush threating to make its' appearance. "Oh no it isn't like that, you see me and Chiharu-sensei are childhood friends." She

looked at me unconvinced so I just pressed forward. "Have a nice day." I waved and stepped outside in the cool air. It was then that I realized chuck still didn't have his

leash on. I picked up the puppy and placed him in my coat. He snuggled against me as we walked home.

**_Hatori's House._**

I opened my front door to see Chiaki sitting on my couch. "You're still here?" I asked shyly… _How was I supposed to face him after what happened._ "Huh oh yeah…" He

trailed off. I wonder if he remembered. I let Chuck down but he still stayed at my side as we walked into the kitchen. "Do you want to eat something?" I offered

awkwardly. "Yeah… Why are you home so early?" "Well since you finished early and there were few mistakes I finished early so here I am. See how smoothly things

work? We should do this every time neh?" I offered him a fake smile. I placed the lettuce on the counter and grabbed a chef's knife. "So… Are we going to pretend nothing

happened?" He asked his eyes brimming with sadness. "What do you mean?" I asked knowing the answer…

**_Chiaki's POV_**

Hatori and Chuck walked in the door and they immediately went to the kitchen. "You're still here?" He asked. "Huh… yeah." I trailed off. "You hungry?" "Yeah, why are you

home so early?" I asked to avoid those voids of silence that always seem to appear in our conversations. "You finished you work early, so I did as well. See how nicely

that works? We should do this from now on neh?" He offered a smile that was so easy to see through. I've noticed something in Hatori's eyes lately that I didn't like. It

wasn't only his usual tiredness but sadness. This is when the question slipped through my loose lips. "So are we going to pretend nothing happened?" I felt like slapping

myself in the face. How could I ask such a question… "What do you mean?" I knew he knew but he was going to make me say it. "You kissed me correct." He blushed and

turned to face the sink washing the lettuce. "Why?" I continued. He remained silent. "Tori… please talk to me." I had gotten up from my spot on the sofa and made my

way to the kitchen. "He looked at me tears brimming in his eyes. He looked away remaining silent. "It wasn't a joke was it?" I prodded, I wanted to make sure it wasn't… if

it was I'd be terribly sad. I don't know what I felt for Tori… but I have a feeling it was more than a childhood friend should feel. Even though he is a man… "It isn't." he

broke his solitude. "Then why." I felt tears stinging my eyes. "Because…" He trailed off. Chuck barked at him sadly knowing how sad Tori was. "Because why." I extended

a hand and placed it on his shoulder. He spun around stepping back missing Chuck by an inch. "Because I love you!" He shouted in frustration. His eyes widened as well

as mine. He bowed his head… "Please leave Chiaki." He mumbled. "Tori…" I began. "Please… leave." He repeated. I dropped a hand and took a step back. I grabbed my

coat and shuffled to the door giving one last sad look to Tori. _He loved me._ I opened the door and closed it behind me leaving the man who loved me in his apartment all

alone. _Loose lips sink ships huh._

**_Hi guys so that's that chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Merci beacoup for reading._**

**_Until next time (Did it in English this time)_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonsoir everyone. I know many people aren't into Hatori x Chiaki but I love them dearly. If you guys have any suggestions or if you have a request for me please let me know. I received a black cat request so I'm open to any genre except yuri… _**

**_Merci Beacoup pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Chiaki's POV_**

I haven't talked to Tori in a week. I tried to call him several times… even if it was about

work he would tell me to drop it in his mailbox or leave it in the office for him. I haven't

spoken to him and I don't know what to do. When I don't have Tori I feel…empty. I need to

talk to him. After what happened it is so awkward. I don't know what to say. I blushed

visibly remembering Tori's heated confession. I then remembered his kiss and I couldn't

hide my embarrassment. I rolled around my bed trying to think of something else. _Tori _

_loves me…_ I looked at the clock and figured I should draw something but my mind was

blank. The only thing or yet again person I could think of was Tori. I groaned in annoyance.

Tori loves me but _what do I fell for him?_ I sat back at that question… _I've known Tori for a _

_while… _

**_Flashback._**

"Chiaki I can't believe you got sick before the school trip." Tori complained holding a

football.(soccerball) "I know Tori I'm sorry." "Hatroi-chan your mom is looking for you."

"Oh okay. Bye Chiaki get better so we can play football"

**_Flashback end_**

He was so fun to be around when we were kids now it's all about work and that is kind of

depressing. Even though our conversations are mostly about work I still laugh with Tori.

_Not as much as Yuu of course…_ Oh Maybe I should ask Yuu for help? I picked up my

cellphone and was shocked to see Tori's number. He sent me a message and I opened it

eagerly. This sucks rewrite it. I frowned at the message. Not only was it only about work

but he called my work horrible… Tori… _What do I feel for you?_

**_Hatori's Pov_**

Chiaki lowered his head and left the room… I fell on my knees and stared at the door. _Why _

_did I get so caught up in the moment…. What if he never wants to see me again. _This all

happened a week ago and of course life had to move on not that I wanted it to. I sent him a

text out of anger the chapter was actually okay compared to most but… I couldn't… _Gah _

_what's wrong with me._ I confessed to him like that…. "Hatori?" Huh Onodera-kun was

waving a manuscript in my face. "Are you okay?" "Huh yeah?" "It's not like you to be

distracted…" Takano-san cut in. "I'm really fine just a bit tired…" I assured them. "Okay well

maybe you should go home…" Onodera offered. He glared at Takano-san who gave up.

_Those too have some sort of special relationship… the matching rings on their fingers proves _

_it… _"Maybe I will… I'll take the manuscripts home." I bowed at Takano-san and smiled and

Onodera who blushed when Takano-san groped him. _Defiantly special. _I walked home

opening my door in a mix of emotions. I slumped onto my couch sighing heavily. I fell asleep mostly

from stress but also from tiredness.

**_Chiaki's POV_**

I wound up here… I looked at the door in front of me debating whether to knock or not. _Maybe I _

_should just go home. I highly doubt he is here anyway… _ "Oh Chiaki-kun are you looking for Hatori-

kun? He came home early today." I stared at Hatori's neighbor. Her greying hair surrounded her

face that was lit with a warm smile. "Oh really thank you very much." She smiled again walking

down the stairs. I gathered the courage not wanting to look like a stalker. I knocked gingerly hoping

for the best. It was silent but I heard a shuffle…

**_Hatori's POV_**

I looked up at the clock. Hmm I slept for an hour… *Knock* I looked at the door curiously. _Did _

_someone knock? I don't think I heard anything? I'll check just in case. _ I walked to the door clumsily

and opened it my eyes widening in surprise. "Chiaki…" "Hi Tori… Can I come in." I stared blankly at the

man. He seemed _thinner_ than usual… "Uh… Yeah…" I moved aside… and let him enter. I stared at him…

_Did he lose weight? _"Uh are you hungry…" I offered avoiding the awkward silence we always involved

ourselves in… "Uh sure…" He replied. I followed him through the hallway closing the door behind us. _He _

_has been here so many times but his actions are like he's never set foot in the house and that he was an _

_unwelcomed guest. _ "So what do you want…" "Anything's fine…" He replied shortly… I began cutting

lettuce silently feeling Chiaki's eyes bore into my soul.

**_Chiaki's POV_**

I watched as Tori cut the lettuce stiffly. I realized it as soon as I walked in the door. _I loved Tori as well. _

When I returned to his house I remembered the sense of longing I had. I wanted to sleep in his bed… I

wanted him to be by my side. I was lonely not hearing his voice. I missed his kindness of how he cooked

for me even when he was tired after working 14 hours. _ I loved him… maybe not love but like…no love… I _

_love him too much for it to be a like. _I can't believe I've been blind for all those years. How long has Tori

loved me? Does Tori really love me? Am I fooling myself… with my own feelings? _No my feelings are _

_real…. But how Tori feels about me is a mystery. _"Hey Tori…." He turned to look at me awkwardly… "Do

you really love me?"

**_Hatori's POV_**

"Hey Tori… Do you really love me…" I stared at the male who blushed widely and I too felt myself hiding

one. "Yes… but you can forget… you're my author and I'm your editor so things can't be awkward." I

smiled painfully but he must have seen through me. "Tori I can't forget…" He frowned. I felt as if I died

on the inside… "How long have you loved me…?" He continued. I swallowed hard. "Do we really have to

talk about this." "yes yes we do." He pressed. "Since Highschool or maybe it was Junior High." I

confessed pulling noodles out of the pot. "Tori you loved me that long…" He trailed off. I looked at him

as he played with his fingers. "I'm sorry." He said almost inaudibly. I was stunned. _He was sorry? What _

_for? _ "What?" I looked at him in confusion… "I'm sorry I didn't notice." I laughed sadly… " I made it

impossible to notice." He looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "NO I'M SORRY I DIDN'T NOTICE MY

FEELINGS!" He shouted. I stepped back in confusion. "Your feelings." I inquired. "Yes Tori I LOVE YOU

TOO" He stood up shouting. I felt my heart beat quicken… but then a crashing reality came upon me. _He _

_can't love me… he is just saying so. He just wants us to be friends… _"Chiaki it's okay don't force yourself I

know I'm only a friend…. You don't really love me." I trailed off and was shocked to see tears bursting

down his cheeks at an alarming rate. "NO TORI YOU'RE WRONG I DO LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I

MISS IT WHEN I CAN'T BE NEAR YOU!" I stepped forward reaching a hand forward my eyes widening. He

ran forward embracing me. "I was so lonely when you didn't return my calls. I realized how much you

love me and how much you care for me… and when you kissed me I couldn't help but think how good it

felt." I'm sure if my eyes could spread any larger I'd have the largest eyes in the world and have a record

to prove it. "When you kissed me I realized you did love me more than a friend. I couldn't help but

wonder why I wanted you to do more. I realize now… it was because I love you." I sighed as he looked at

me. "Please don't push me away." He cried. "I love you too…" I mumbled quietly. His eyes widened in

shock. I hugged him back… "I'm not lying I love you Tori…" He sobbed into my chest. "don't leave me…"

He sighed softly.

**_Okay so this chapter was kind of weird like… in the beginning I really don't like how the point of views _**

**_were… also I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes… but I hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me _**

**_tips on how I can improve my story._**

**_Merci beacoup pour lecture_**

**_Until next time_**

**_Orchidfur._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour guys. Sorry for the late update… I don't get as many reviews for this story so it kind of fell behind… that and my recent obsession with k-pop… I want to learn every dance… of every song that I love… so I've been quite busy. Though I did learn mr. taxi and gee in two days :D I hope you guys enjoy please review the more I get the more it moves up in priority,_**

**_Merci pour lecture,_**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Hatori's POV_**

_"Don't leave me." _He whispered softly…

I wanted to say so badly… 'Don't worry I won't' …. But I can't promise that… Yes I love Chiaki with all of my heart… maybe a little more but what happens if he realizes that he just said this to stay friends… the heart break would be more painful than staying friends. I winced at my own thoughts… I felt the grip around my chest tighten.

"Tori don't push me away." He pleaded…

I felt my heart rip in two…

"Chiaki…"  
"No! You can't do this! You can't push me away after I know you love me! I know you loved me since Junior high! I've hurt you enough! I want to make you happy!" He shouted…

His true intentions appeared…

"Chiaki I don't want you dating me out of pity." I said firmly. I pulled away from him as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"I don't want you to date me because you feel bad that I loved you for so long, or that I remained your friend when I wanted something more." I announced in a sad voice.

"Tori…"

"Chiaki please leave… I will see you at work… Did you bring your manuscript." I stood up wiping my teary eyes. He looked at me heart broken and that alone broke mine.

"Tori…"

"If you do you can just leave it on the table I'll look at it later." I turned around not wanting to see his hurt expression any longer… Soon he will realize he doesn't really love me that it was out of pity… and we can go back to being friends.

"Tori no!" he shouted causing me to turn around in surprise. Chiaki was never a very vocal person… except when we we're children.

"Tori…. Don't distract me by talking about work." He continued.

"You always talk about work! We used to be such good friends! We used to laugh. You and I used to joke just like Yuu and I do!" He huffed tears filling his eyes again. My stomach fell at the mention of Yuu's name.

"We used to be like that! I miss that time tori! Yuu and I may joke around… but when you and I joke around it feels special!" he stuttered out.

I was also shocked by this… _I was special to him._

"Well that's to be expected… I've been your friend longer." I gave him a forced smile which he scowled at.

"Tori your missing my point! You're special to me!" his voice rose another octave which I though was impossible… His throat would hurt tomorrow.

"Chiaki…"

"NO TORI LISTEN" I sat back

"I love you. I'm not dating you out of pity. I feel so stupid that I didn't notice my feelings for you until recently."

"Chiaki you don't understand!" I shouted back.

"What don't I understand Tori! Do you just change your mind whoops sorry I don't like you anymore!" He mocked my voice trying to prove his point.

"No Chiaki! I've never changed my mind! I can't have my heart broken!" I shouted immediately regretting what I said…

"Tori." His voice coming out as a whisper.

"Chiaki please leave." I covered my face to hide my blush that I'm sure was there.

"No tori…" I looked up at him in surprise.

"Tori… I won't break you… I know it will be tough… and I know I just learned that I like you… but I love you too much to like you. I can't loAok at you the same way. Every time I see you I wonder what it's like to snuggle with you, what you kiss like."

I was taken aback by his words and I slowly realized that maybe he wasn't saying this to remain friends.

"Tori. I do love you… If it was pity I know I'd feel guilty but I don't. I missed you this entire week. I missed that huff noise you make when you hide your laugh, the face you have while you're sleeping… the scent your couch has…" He continued and started playing with his thumbs.

"I realized I love you when all of the little things were taken away. Tori please don't leave me." He looked up at me his navy eyes becoming puffy.

At this point I can't refuse him. I know he might break my heart and that's what pains me… but I have to take that risk… Yoshino took the risk coming here… and pouring his heart to me.

I felt a smile tighten the corners of my lips… I hugged him and he sobbed into my chest.

"Don't leave me." He said yet another time.

"I won't…. but don't leave me." I whispered back kissing his head gently.

He hugged me tightly.

"Tori I won't!" His screams muffled in my chest.

"I won't" He repeated.

I hugged him and he looked up at me a smile gracing his soft lips… the urge to kiss him over took me and I leaned down and connected our lips. He tasted sweet and I couldn't get enough of him… He wrapped his arms around my neck and I held the back of his neck. The passion shared between us showed me… he really did love me. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his and looked into his deep navy eyes.

"I love you." He smiled in reply,

"I love you too Hatori."

**_Okay guys sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it is like the big confession of all chapters. I was like woah… XD So please review more reviews=more frequent updates. [please forgive grammar]_**

**_Merci pour lecture,_**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guys this is my big week of updating and editing story plans and such :D I'm sorry for like… leaving you all in the dark… I always use cliffhangers because I suck but… now all your arms are so strong! XD  
Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Hatori's POV_**

I woke up stiffly feeling the weight of Chiaki on my arm. _So this wasn't a dream huh… I'm sure sooner or later he will realize… I can only prepare for the hurt now instead of later. _ I heaved a sigh before pulling my arm out from under him. He stirred slightly but rolled over hugging my pillow and falling back into a sleep. I slipped into my slippers and shuffled quietly into the kitchen. _Today was going to be like every other… but different in the sense that… Chiaki loved me. It was too good to be true… _ I began questioning why I was out here instead of snuggling with him in there? _That's right… because his lazy ass has been late on every manuscript._ I stormed back in the bedroom opening the door with a loud bang. Chiaki sat straight up saw me and slid back down on the pillow.

"No lazy ass get up!" I growled walking over to him. I pulled his legs and he grabbed the headboard.

"Tori let me sleep." He groaned.

"Chiaki, You've been late on every single manuscript since… ever" I growled back.

"Tori I haven't slept in two days." He growled back. I stopped my assault on his feet and stared at him in shock.

"You what?" I asked astonished… _so he did look thinner than normal._

"I've been worried you hated me." He whispered tiredly. _So it was my fault… _A pang of guilt struck my heart. I sat there like a thorn and refused to let go like a bur.

"Chiaki I'm sorry." I began.

"It's okay because I have you now." He smiled weakly. I felt myself smile too before snuggling in next to him.

"What about getting up?" He asked snuggling into my back.

"Well you have to sleep for those two days right?" I joked.

"Yeah." He laughed before closing his eyes. His breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep. I tried to slip but a hand grabbed my shirt.

"Don't leave Tori." He complained childishly but… I couldn't refuse.

"okay." I agreed before slipping back to sleep myself. _This was one way to enjoy my day off. _

I woke up several hours later and Chiaki was still passed out. I looked at my watch seeing that we slept through breakfast and lunch. I slipped out of the bed shivering as the cool air hit my skin. I walked into the kitchen and began making a simple ramen dish when Chiaki emerged.

"Morning." He grumbled shuffling over to the dining room table.

"It's hardly morning." I joked giving him a small smirk.

"This is nice." He commented out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I inquired curiously as I chopped several vegetables. "We are doing the same thing as always. You're not working and I am making food for the not working author."

"No you're laughing with me Tori." He giggled and I stared at him mouth slightly agape. _Did I never joke with him…. Did I always think that way inside my head. _

"Well I guess we can get used to it… except… I want you to work on your manuscript. I don't know if you realize… but when you get your work done. I can get mine done, and when I get mine done… we all go home early."

"Okay okay." He laughed raising his hands in defeat. He sat down sketching several images on the blocks of story he planned out.

"how much longer on that one?" I questioned stirring the noodles into boiling water.

"I just have to draw a few more people." He replied cheerfully.

"this may be the first… manuscript you handed in on time!" I joked.

"No! Remember the time with Chuck?" he laughed. _Chuck…_  
"CHUCK!" I yelled. I ran over to see the dog staring at his empty food bowl sadly.

"I'm sorry I forgot to feed you…again."

I quickly poured food into the bowl and he looked up at me with eyes shining in thanks.

"You forgot again!" Chiaki growled.

"Who told me to stay and sleep with him?" I countered. Chiaki turned bright red and ignored me. Knowing I had secretly one I poured his food into a bowl.

"Eat and finish after." I ordered. He saluted me and dug in with his chopsticks . I gave Chuck a small bow figuring he would need the treat. _It was time to take him back home soon was it not? _I walked over to the calendar on the fridge and flipped through to the current date. I found that my parents would be home tomorrow.

"Well… my parents get their dog back." I laughed at the puppy who pranced around happily with a full stomach.

"really? I was starting to like him." Chiaki complained through several bites.

"He wasn't mine to begin with." I reasoned.

"I suppose. I'll miss him though."

"Don't worry. My parents are frequent vacationers. We will see him again." I promised before settling down to eat my own dinner. By this time it had cooled to the perfect temperature and I ate quickly filling my stomach.

"Well I'm going to pack your stuff." I called to the dog who simply released a small sigh. I laughed at his actions realizing I had been feeling more light hearted than usual. I laughed today more than I had in about a month. I looked at the bag filled before settling down on the couch next to the dog to watch the news. _I was going to miss him._ I chuckled at my own thoughts before turning my attention back to the television.

"I'm going to bed." Chiaki announced and I looked at my watch. It was already past 11… I figured I could watch a few more minutes of television.

I woke up the next morning realizing that I had fallen asleep on the couch. It was still cold in the apartment leaving me to believe it was cold. I rubbed my stiff neck and walked into the kitchen. I saw that Chiaki had finished his manuscript the night before and I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips. I turned on the coffee pot and fed chuck the last of his food before walking into the bedroom. I picked clothes quietly not wanting to wake the man who always took over my bed… always. I dressed and walked to the door grabbing the mail and paper.

An hour later Chiaki awoke and drank a cup of coffee.

"Do you want to come with me to take Chuck back? I texted my parents and they're home now." I inquired sealing a bill and placing a stamp on it.

"Yeah of course." Chiaki bubbled happily.

"Well hurry up because I have work in 2 hours." I ordered. He shuffled into the bedroom hurriedly reentering minutes later.

"Ready?" I asked pulling on my jacket.

"yeah." He replied distantly.

"Come on Chuck." I yelled. Seconds later the scampering of paws echoed throughout the halls.

"I'll get his bag you take him." I ordered Chiaki handing him the orange leash.

"Yes sir." He responded placing the tether on the dog's collar. We walked out into the cool air to be reminded yet again… it was fall. We entered the car and I slammed the dogs things into the trunk before sliding into the driver's seat.

"Buckle up."

We drove in silence as we made our way through the maze of side streets. Finally pulling up to the place I called home I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned off the engine.

"We're home chuck!" I called excitedly. The dog obviously excited with my tone rewarded me with a small yip.

"Okay. Let's do this." I opened the door and grabbed his things.

Chiaki already taking the silent order grabbed Chuck and was walking up the pathway to the house. He knocked gingerly on the door.

"Hi." My mother greeted him with a smile as I walked up from behind. She took the puppy from him offering us to come inside. I declined saying I had work. Chiaki said I was his ride. She waved as we walked back to the car.

"Bye Chuck!" Chiaki called sadly before climbing into the car.

_Bye chuck.I waved before driving off towards my apartment._

**_Kay… Bye Chuck XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm really tired so please forgive silly mistakes. At least it isn't a total cliffhanger… I gave you guys a branch or something XD Kay well Merry Christmas._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur~~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HI guys… I didn't realize I've been neglecting this story…but I've been super busy…like super busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter that you've been waiting forever for. _**

**_Please check out my profile for important messages and I Have a list of all my stories and their status's including stories that you can expect in the future._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Hatori's point of View._**

We drove in silence as we neared my apartment building.

"Are you staying at my apartment or am I dropping you off at yours?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"I'm going back to yours silly, all of my supplies are there and I don't feeling like going there and back home, plus I don't think you have the time to do so anyways." He reasoned as we pulled towards the front of my complex.

"Well go ahead, I will see you later I suppose. Get your work done, it makes my job easier and I get to come home sooner."

"Yes come home as soon as you can!" Chiaki cheered happily wrapping his thin arms around my shoulders. For a moment I didn't know how to respond and I simply watched him hold me intimately. I stiffly wrapped an arm around his shoulder in assurance that his actions weren't unnoticed. He smiled pressing a soft kiss to my cheek before sliding out of the car and slinking up the stairs towards my apartment. I felt the my cheek warm with where he touched, happiness boiled in my stomach and I felt my heart begin to beat harder inside my chest. Maybe it was possible he did love me….._ but I can't give myself false hope…he will end up realizing._ Brushing it off as spur of the moment I pushed the car into reverse and drove to work.

**_Chiaki's point of View._**

I watched as Tori pulled away from his apartment. Something just didn't seem right…he seemed hesitant about the relationship…even though I assured him that I loved him. _Why doesn't he believe me…Why won't he accept my feelings? Why is he shutting me out? Why can't he get it through his thick head that I do love him?_ I sighed and walked into the kitchen and pulled a few pencils out and began sketching ideas for a new story. The house felt extremely quiet…._Chuck wasn't here to make noise and Tori was at work…_ _Maybe I could call Yuu over here and he could help me with my work…he's always a spirit lifter….and he could just sit here and talk to me while I work. I don't think Tori would have an issue…after all it would help with my work in the end and that makes him happy right?_ Deciding that is exactly what I would do I stood up and walked towards the bedroom where my phone was plugged in. I unlocked it and asked Siri to call Yuu. It responded with internet search for you….and I slapped my forehead…_Technology could be so helpful…and stupid at the same time. _I physically went to my contacts and found Yanase and called him.

"Yo~"  
"Hi Yuu!"

"What's up?"

"Do you wanna come over for a while?"

"Sure I'll be at your place in a few."

"Actually I'm at Tori's"

"…"

"Yuu?"

"Is he home?"

"No he is at work…but the house is too quiet."

"Can't you just turn on music?"

"NO YUU! PLEASE!"

"*sighs…* Fine…"

"yay!"

"I'll be there soon with lunch."  
"actually Tori made breakfast not long ago…"

"I'm not eating his over spiced food…"  
"Okay okay just hurry up okay?"

"Yup see you soon."

I smiled hanging up the phone and prancing back towards the kitchen. I plopped down and looked at my work with new enthusiasm…_if I finish early Yuu and I could watch tv, or play a game._ I thought happily as I sketched a few characters in place. I looked at the clock seeing it was already 3 in the afternoon…_Where is Yuu…_

I checked my phone seeing that there were 3 text messages.

1) From Tori,

Are you eating yet? I left some lunch stuff in the fridge. Don't burn down my Kitchen.

2) Yuu,

I'll be there a bit late because I have to make sure I handed in my manuscripts to the printers.

3) From Yuu,

Sorry I just left the printers and they were super busy I'll be there asap kay :P

I laughed at the message realizing that Yuu was a very special person indeed. My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten lunch…_Tori said there was lunch stuff in the fridge….he also said to not burn the kitchen down…so how was I supposed to heat it up?_ Despite my worries I walked to the fridge finding a bento on the top shelf with a note on it.

_Heat up in microwave for 45 seconds, no longer, no less. _

_ Tori,_

I laughed at how well he knew me and followed exactly what he told me to do. I clicked start on the microwave when the doorbell rang signaling someone's arrival. I walked to the door to see Yuu holding several mangas and a bag of fried food.

"yuu!" I called happily taking the mangas from him.

"yo."

"Where did you get these? Aren't they not out yet?" I exclaimed flipping through the newest issue of my favorite manga.

"I snagged it form my author quickly just for you."  
"You stole it!"

"No of course not! He gave it to me!" he laughed walking past me, placing the food on the table. The microwave dinged signaling it was finished. I walked over and took the bento out and stared at how the rice wasn't dry and the meat was warm. _Tori always knew what to do. _ I brought it to my makeshift workstation, and sat cross-legged on the chair.

"So why'd you want me here?" Yuu asked picking up a piece of meat and shoving it in his mouth.

"He does over season his food."

"He does not. And I just needed someone to talk to, I was getting bored here by myself." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you at home?"

"Oh I had all my stuff here so I didn't want Tori to have to take me all the way here to get my stuff, then all the way back to my house before work." I reasoned shoving a mouthful of rice into my face.

"Gosh what am I supposed to do while you work?"

"Just talk to me silly."

For the next few hours we sat there talking about our boring jobs, our latest mangas we read and how my latest manga would be turned into an anime.

"Aren't you excited?" Yuu asked amber eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I guess so?" I asked my own grey eyes remaining a neutral tone.

"You're so boring~" He joked.

"hey!" I shrieked slapping him playfully.

"I'm about done, we can watch a movie now?" I suggested packing my supplies away.

"Sure that will be fun."

"Yeah Tori will be home soon." I smiled thinking of how the tall male would come home and make him a late night dinner.

"Euk don't remind me." Yuu groaned settling into said man's couch.

"um…."

"What is it Chiaki?"

"Why do you hate Tori so much?"

" I don't really hate him…"

"Okay why do you dislike him?"

"Well…he has something that I don't have…" he explained as I put the DVD into the player.

"Well….maybe I can help you…what don't you have that Tori has?" I asked seriously as I settled into the couch beside Yuu. He remained silent for a few moments causing me to become more curious.

"Yuu I could probably help…If it's something like a t-shirt I could help…"  
"Chiaki…it isn't a t-shirt…"  
"I didn't think it was…I was just using the t-shirt as an example…"

"Chiaki…it's you…"

"What?" I asked a bit confused, but I was even more surprised when he pressed his lips to mine. It was a hungry kiss…and I didn't like it at all. It wasn't like a kiss with Tori. I wanted Tori to be closer to me…to never stop…but I wanted Yuu to get further away from me. I pushed upwards on his chest and attempted to get up. Yuu pushed me up against the sofa and pressed his lips closer to mine. I sat there in shock as I struggled against him.

"Chiaki don't deprive me of this…" Yuu whined. I opened my mouth to protest, but it died in my throat as Yuu slid his tongue further into my mouth. I winced and whined as I tried to push him off.

"Chiaki…" Tori called… Yuu pulled away quickly smiling down at me gently.

"Tori…" I called a bit surprised, and confused at what was going on.

"Chiaki…" he repeated.

"I'll see you later Chiaki" Yuu called waving casually and walking past tori.

"Tori… I'm sorry let me-"

"Chiaki it's okay,…"

"What?"

"I understand…I prepared myself for this…" Tori called sadly.

"What do you mean you prepared for this Tori!?"

"Chiaki…I know you don't want to lose me as a friend…I understand that you don't want a relationship like that…"

"Tori…" I called desperately.

"It's fine…what do you want for-"

"NO TORI!" I growled pushing my fist into his chest.

"Listen to me!" I screamed looking up into his eyes. They were wide and swam with pain, confusion and worry.

"How dare you think that I don't want that type of relationship! How many times do I have to tell you that I love you! I don't want to be just your friend! I want to be so much more Tori! I want to grow old with you! It hurts that you doubt my feelings for you! Don't prepare for a heartbreak, I won't give you one!" I reasoned hugging him boldly. He stiffened in my grip but I refused to let go.

"Tori you are so much more…" I whispered into his suit.

"Chiaki….you love me…?" He asked hesitantly voice cracking with emotion.

"I do love you." I replied blushing bright red.

"I love you too…" he promised hugging me back solidly, it was the first real hug we shared since we started this 'relationship.' And I could tell that this would be so much different. He finally understood that I do love him.

"I love you Tori…I really do."

**_Yay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I made you wait for so long so I hoped it was worth it….This chapter was going to be about chuck =_=then I was like…it's a love story not a story about a dog….so I threw Yanase in there… I hope it was good :D_**

**_Please continue to review, fav and follow._**

**_Tell me if the next chapter should be a lemon chapter_**

**_Until next time.[hopefully not as long as this time.]_**

**_Orchidfur~~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi guys, I've been feeling this story lately so….yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's been requested to be lemon so I'll try my absolute best to please you guys :D_**

**_Merci pour lecture it means a lot._**

**_Orchidfur~~_**

**_Chiaki's point of View._**

"I love you I really do…" I confessed squeezing the large male tighter.

"Chiaki….you have no idea how happy I am…" Tori admitted pulling me closer to him.

I was shocked when he pulled my chin up, making me peer up into those navy eyes. I felt my mouth go dry seeing the dark bags under his eyes.

"Tori aren't you tired…." I asked quietly… feeling guilty for keeping him up so late.

"I'm fine Chiaki." He hummed rubbing his nose along my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Chiaki…."

"yeah?"

"Can I make love to you?" he questioned and I felt my blush increase.

"Idiot…don't ask such a thing…." I whispered hiding my face in my sleeve attempting to hide my blush.

"Does that mean no…." he inquired a worried look in his eyes.

"Idiot do what you want…." I defended weakly pulling him closer to me. I felt him chuckle against me as he lifted me In the air and carried me to his bedroom.

**_*lemon….* [I know maybe not the right way to start a chapter but the end isn't lemon so those who don't like just skip to the end kay?]_**

**_Hatori's point of View. (I haven't written lemon in a while and I figured it'd be easier to write it this way)_**

I placed Chiaki down carefully, fearful of breaking or scaring him.

"Chiaki…we don't have to do this if you don't want to." I whispered to him making sure I'm not making him do things he doesn't want to.

"Idiot…I do love you." He gave me a small smile before pressing his lips to mine. It was innocent and sweet, showing me just how much he loved me. I felt stupid for not realizing it sooner and I mentally cursed myself and told myself to make it up to him later. Although the kiss was welcomed I couldn't help but want more. I finally had him and I wasn't going to waste this opportunity. I slowly moved my lips on his sensually, running my tongue along his bottom lip. He shivered in pleasure beneath me and I felt excitement grow within me. I smirked against his lips before sliding down towards his neck, nuzzling it before licking just below his ear causing him to gasp. I smiled knowing how much pleasure I could bring him. I started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt, slipping them off one by one. I felt his skin tense up as the chill of the room hit his bare skin as I slid the shirt past his shoulders. I began rubbing his arms, warming him. He reached up and began playing with the hair at the nape of my neck causing tiny shocks of pleasure to swell throughout my body. I slid my tongue along his shoulder sucking on the pale skin there, leaving a tiny mark. I felt happiness swell within my heart realizing that Chiaki was finally mine. Chiaki panting above me drove me further as I began to play with his nipples, making the sensitive nubs hard. He blew air through his mouth, biting back a moan. Determined to make him voice his pleasure, I leaned down and took one of them into my mouth. He whined in response, biting the back of his hand trying to desperately hide his voice.

"Yoshino…don't cover your voice…" I whispered sensually into his ear before licking the shell and biting it lightly causing him to moan quietly. I pulled back to look at his flushed face, eyes half-lidded as he gasped for breath. I smiled before kissing him hungrily slowly prodding his lips begging for entrance. He complied shyly as I slid my tongue past his lips. He gasped pulling my hair as I slid my tongue along the roof of his mouth memorizing how he tasted and felt. The pleasure was building as it began to pool in my groin reminding me how badly I've wanted Chiaki. I slowly pressed myself against his hardness causing him to moan into my mouth. The sound didn't go unheard as I released his now swollen lips. I began to undo the button on his pants, looking up at him for reassurance. When I didn't see any sign of rejection I proceeded, slowly undoing them and sliding them down his thin legs. His clothed erection came into view and I couldn't help but smile knowing I could excite him in such a way. His pants fell down to the floor as I palmed his erection hearing him groan in response. I slowly slid his boxers down letting them join his pants on the floor. I looked at him memorizing how beautiful he was.

"Tori…don't look it's embarrassing." He whispered, his blush intensifying.

I leaned in smiling as I placed my forehead on his.

"Chiaki you're beautiful."

He blushed more as I pulled away and removed my own shirt not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. I slowly slid my hand down to his hardened member and stroked him carefully, watching his reactions closely. His face twisted into pleasure as his hands scrambled trying to find anything that could ground him to the earth. Gaining confidence in this I stroked him more firmly, moans slipping past his perfect thin lips. I positioned myself between his legs, earning a questioning glance from Chiaki. I rubbed his sensitive inner thigh kissing it lightly. I slowly licked the underside of his member causing him to release sweet moans that only I was meant to hear.

"Tori…don't it's dirty.." he panted out grasping my hair as I took him fully in my mouth. He gasped and thrashed about trying to find something to keep him grounded.

"Mmmnn Tori…"

I held his hips down as he tried to thrust into my mouth, whines of disapproval were heard from above so I released him causing his frustrations to rise.

"Tori…" he groaned looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"Don't worry…" I assured kissing him, before undoing my pants, sliding them down followed closely by my boxers. He looked down shyly eyes widening in shock.

"Tori…you're aren't going to fit…" he whined tensing up.

"Don't worry…I'll be gentle." I promised rubbing his arm soothingly. I reached over, rummaging through my nightstand drawer until I felt the familiar thing bottle I had stored just in case such an event ever arises. I pulled it out and quickly spread it onto my palm, warming it so it wouldn't cause him much discomforted.

"Yoshino…" I called quietly letting him know that I was going to begin. I slowly circled the puckered entrance before slowly pushing my pointer finger past the tight ring of muscles.

"Tori…it feels weird…" He complained as I pushed up the knuckle and began to thrust.

"It will get better I promise…"

I prodded around trying to find the spot that would send him into pure bliss.

"Tori!" he gasped letting a low moan escape his lips. Reassured by this I slowly slid in a second finger. He grimaced in discomfort and I felt guilty for bringing him such pain. I wrapped my other hand around his erection, stroking it to bring him more pleasure than pain as I slipped the third finger in. He whined a bit but I felt him slowly begin to relax around my fingers. I continued to thrust my fingers, scissoring him until I felt he was prepared. I withdrew my fingers, earning a huff of protest while doing so. I shushed him softly while rubbing the lube over my erection. I positioned myself at his entrance, coming up to kiss him.

"I love you Yoshino…" I muttered, slowly pressing into his entrance groaning as the warmth surrounded myself.

"Tori…it hurts…." he complained through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry…I promise it will get better." I promised fully sheathing myself within him. I paused letting him adjust. I felt his muscles relax around myself; I began to pull out of his warmth thrusting back in slowly growling in my throat as I repeated several times. Chiaki panted grasping my shoulders tightly, digging his tiny nails into them.

"Tori….." he whined, slowly meeting my thrusts. I began to thrust faster causing him to gasp in pleasure as I repeatedly abused his prostate.

"Tori…Hmmmnn…"

"Call me by my first name…" I choked out as I felt myself drawing closer to my release…

"I …cant it's embarrassing." He replied in between pants.

"You can…" I assured bringing my hand down between us, grasping his member firmly stroking it in time with my thrusts. He moaned loudly, almost shamelessly silently warning me that he was drawing closer. I began thrusting frantically as we both sought our release.

"Yoshiyuki!" he screamed as he came splattering warm cum over our stomachs. His words were my undoing as I released inside of him filling him growling lowly.

"I do love you…" he promised breathlessly as I pulled out of him and pulled him into my chest.

"I love you too….i'm sorry I didn't believe you…" I whispered, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I tiredly reached over to the nightstand, grabbing tissues, cleaning ourselves off.

"Goodnight Yoshino…" I said in a hushed tone fighting off the blush that desperately wanted to appear.

"Goodnight….Tori…" he replied causing me to smirk at his shyness.

I fell asleep feeling happier than I had in a long time.

**_Lemon end….(that was a lot longer than expected…and it kind of sucked… xD)_**

**_Normally I would add more than lemon…but I'm super tired O.O you have no idea…. So those of you that don't like lemon…kind of just got jipped…. I'm really sorry. I can only hope to improve_**

**_Please please please leave suggestions I only strive to get better and I can't do that alone…._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur~~_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Annyeonghaseyo~**_

_**Hi guys, it's been a long time and I left you with only a sucky lemon so I will try to make up for it in this chapter.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed but not required**_

_**kamsahamnida **_

_**Orchidfur~**_

_**Chiaki's Point of View**_

I woke up stretching my stiff muscles. _I feel like i've been run over by a truck..._I sat up wincing slightly as an ache spread throughout my lower back.

"Tori?" …

I looked around to see that he was nowhere to be found._ He had off today right? Of course he did...it was one of his rare days off..._I pulled the covers off blushing at the reality of what happened yesterday hit me. _Tori said he loves me..._ I stood up and quickly felt icky..._Ew...this is absolutely disgusting..._I scrunched my face in disgust as I grabbed my clothing and walked into the bathroom off the bedroom. I quickly started the shower and climbed into it. The warm water felt comforting as it dulled the burning ache in my back. _Where is Tori...was he scared...and he left me..._ The dark thoughts started to seep into my brain as I tried my hardest to push them away. _Tori wouldn't leave me...he loves me...and even asked me to call him by his first name..._ I blushed at the memory and quickly turned the shower off. I climbed out toweling off my now clean body and got dressed.

"Tori?" I called as I toweled my wet hair.

"I'm in here..." His deep voice responded from the living room. _He didn't leave me!_

"Are you hungry? I made breakfast..." He asked as I entered the room.

"I guess I am a little...what did you make?"  
"Just some simple stuff to get you through the morning, you have to work on your manuscripts...you are going to fall behind if you don't." He lectured as I pulled the delicious food from his large fridge.

"I see..." I whispered settling down into my chair. _Yesterday was so different...Everything is back to normal...does yesterday mean nothing to him...oh god...was I the only one who felt it...does he not love me? No...he told me he loved me...Why am I thinking so hard on this!?_

"Chiaki..." Tori said appearing randomly in front of me. _How did he get here...wasn't he just over there on the couch._

"Yeah?"  
"Don't go by Yanase..."

"Why...Yuu and I are just friends..."

"Chiaki...Yanase doesn't feel that way, it was clear the way he acted with you yesterday...you're mine now...I don't want to give you up to anyone..." He said blushing slightly.  
"Tori..."

"Just promise me...if he acts weirdly towards you...you will reject him and his advances..." _Is he jealous of Yuu? Is that why? _

"I promise..."

"Good..." he replied, relief swarming in his eyes. He checked his phone, slapping it closed angrily and standing up.

"Is it work related?" I asked in concern as he walked towards the door and shrugged his coat on.

"No, my parents contacted me." _His parents? Why? I mean I understand they call but what would make him mad?_

"Why?"  
"I guess that stupid dog isn't doing good." He grumbled buttoning up his jacket.

"Are you going there now?"  
"I guess, I have to get stuff for dinner as well."  
"Can I come?"

He stared at me for a few secondsbefore shaking his head. _I finally get to see what Tori does everyday, I understand we've been friends for a long time, but he's always been about work. I barley remember the days in college when he would laugh and joke around... now he is so serious and I can't help but feel guilty, especially because i'm normally the cause of his stress._

"Oi, what are you thinking about?" He growled bopping me on the head.

"What the hell?"  
"Stop staring off into space...actually stop staring at me like that, it makes me feel exposed." He blushed turning around quickly and grabbing his keys. _I didn't realize I was staring, I can't believe I made him blush..._I wonder what's wrong with Chuck?

"Are you okay? First you stare at me, now you look like you're in a depression." Tori inquired as we entered his car. He started the engine but didn't move at all.

"me, i'm fine...I was just thinking about the dog, what's wrong with him."  
"haha, you're acting like his mom...i'm sure he is fine, they just said he is acting funny." He laughed buckling his seat belt and driving off. _Did he just call me a mom...when was I ever a mom...if anything, he's the mom...he cooks and cleans...i'm the lazy dad...or maybe he's the do everything dad and i'm the hopeless housewife! Holy crap why am I thinking this?_ I shook my head vigorously trying to get the thoughts out of my head as we pulled up to his parents house.

"Are you okay, you're head's having a spasm..." _Why are you so full of jokes today?_

"I'm fine." I grumbled getting out of the car.

"Are you sure..."

"Gosh, Tori i'm fine."

"Yoshiyuki!" His mother called quickly opening the door.

"What? Why did you call me all the way here for a dog?" He shouted holding the door open for me.

"He isn't acting right, what did you do to him!?" She shouted tears welling in her eyes.

"I swear I didn't do anything..."

"Well...come fix him." she pouted. _How is Tori supposed to fix him if he didn't break him. Can dogs break? What the heck...this is so confusing..._

We walked down the hallway and saw Chuck sprawled on the couch. His ears perked and he hopped happily towards us wagging his tail.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, seeing no difference in the animal.

"What the hell! He has been moping all day!" She cursed glaring down at the animal.

"It seems fine." Tori concluded patting it on the head one more time.

"Why doesn't it like me, I bought it!" she sobbed trying to get the animals attention.

"I don't know but we have to go shopping now or we aren't eating dinner." Tori announced standing once more.

"Why don't you guys just stay here...I can make you guys something quick."

"Mom, I'm perfectly capable of making food for myself."

"Yeah but i'm scared the dog will die again if you leave." She whispered.

"I'll take him with me." Tori deadpanned.

"What no! I bought him."

"He obviously doesn't like you..."

"Yoshiyuki, how could you be so mean to your mommy!" She fretted punching his chest playfully.

"I think him taking the animal is a good idea." Tori's father growled, walking into the room.

"See, dad gets it."  
"No I just don't like animals."

"Whatever."  
"Fine but stay for dinner plaese!? I don't see you anymore." his mother sobbed quickly giving up on the argument.

"What are you making."  
"I can make kimchi or something."

"Just Kimchi?" he asked becoming playful. _I'm happy to see that he opens up to his parents, I wish he would do the same towards me...he always seems so reserved._

"Fine, i'll make a soup just sit in here and wait."  
"Yes ma'am." He laughed, a gorgeous smile appearing on his face.

"Is this okay with you?" He asked seeming to remember I was standing right here.

"I'm fine with it, I didn't feel like running to the store anyway." I lied, I really wanted to know what Tori did but I guess this is just as fun.

"okay."

We ate and were quickly on our way,dog in hand.

"That was good..." I laughed looking back at the now sleeping dog.

"I can't believe she made me take it home." He growled pulling towards the building.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's for the best."

"Whatever." He groaned, sliding out of the seat and grabbing the dog supplies. Without being asked I grabbed the dog and began walking towards the house.  
"Do you need help?" I asked as he carried all of the stuff.

"No just take the dog inside the house."

"Yessir." We struggled up the stairs and finally made it to his door. I opened it with the spare key he'd given me years ago, though know it seemed to hold more sentimental value. I set the dog down inside the house huffing slightly.

"Gosh Chuck, you're getting fat." he looked at me innocently before running throughout the house.

"I swear, I am going to take that dog back." Tori growled placing all of the stuff down.

"You won't because you love him too." I laughed walking back into the kitchen. I yawned and stretched, peering over at the clock. _It's already so late, and Tori has work tomorrow..._

"I'm going to bed..." I announced walking over towards the couch suddenly self-conscious of where I should sleep.

"What are you doing, Don't you want to sleep with me?" Tori asked looking a little disheartened by my actions.

"Do you want me to?"

"I've wanted you to, forever." He confessed pulling me into a hug.

"Then I will." I laughed following him into the room and changing into the pajamas I kept there. We snuggled into each other waiting for sleep to over take us.

"Tori, I had fun today." I confessed happy that the dark hid my blush.

"Taking you to my parents made me happy?" He laughed nuzzling my neck.

"No, spending the day with you." I laughed. Then I felt weight resting on top of me and I instantly huffed trying hard to push it off.

"Chuck...if you keep ruining my moments like this i'm leaving you there." Tori scolded pushing the dog off the bed.

"Ha-ha he just wanted to be with us." I reasoned staring at the now depressed animal.

"Yes but he is ruining my Chiaki time..." Tori pouted childishly.

"Tori..." I whispered becoming embarrassed.

"Go to sleep." He whispered and I instantly felt myself relax against him sleeping better than I normally did.

_**Okay so it was very uneventful but it was mushy...xD **_

_**I hope you enjoyed :D**_

_**Reviews are welcomed not required**_

_**Orchidfur~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Annyeong, I'm sure you all thought I died and fell off the face of the earth. I pretty much did, I have been super busy with Fictionpress. I just finished my first yaoi story there, so if you are interested the link is in my profile.  
Kamsahamnida,**

**Orchidfur ^.^**

**Chiaki's Point of View**

I woke the next day finding myself wrapped in warm arms. I smiled, snuggling closer into Tori's long arms. It felt wonderful waking up here and I didn't want to go anywhere. A lump was found and I knew it was the dog but I was too happy to push it away. I glanced up at Tori's sleeping face and flushed at how innocent he looked. He seemed so peaceful, and he didn't look tired. He looked rested and happy and I found myself remembering that this was how he was before he was my editor. It made me happy that I could make him happy, and it made me want to do it more and more. I wanted to make Tori happy, I wanted to let him relax and know how much I love him. He shuffled a bit in his sleep, quickly settling back down and continuing his slumber. I smiled and reluctantly wormed my way out of his arms. No matter how much my heart and mind wanted to stay there, my bladder had other thoughts and they weren't going to wait so I could snuggle. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands, examining myself in the mirror. My hair was ruffled from sleep and my eyes looked tired. I smirked at myself knowing that Tori loved me just like this. Most girls or people new to a relationship are always embarrassed and self-conscious but I didn't have to be. I loved Tori anyway he presented himself to me because he was Tori…and I know he felt the same way towards me. I walked into the kitchen and my stomach growled. _Tori won't be up and I'm starving…_I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed in for take out. _It may only be breakfast but I could order some rice and breakfast food…._ I did just that and half an hour later they were here. I took the food, paid them and plopped down on the couch. A curious, hungry dog came to me and I shooed him away.  
"You have your food! Don't take mine, I also have to save some for Tori!" I explained looking away not able to take his puppy eyes. He looked disheartened but walked away and pawed at his empty bowl. _Come on I just sat down can't you wait a few minutes?_ As if he was reading my thoughts, he huffed and laid down by his bowl. I growled getting up and feeding him. He yipped appreciatively and I went back to eating my own breakfast.

"What are you doing up so early?" A tired Tori asked entering the living room. I glanced at the clock and realized it was only 7:24.

"Oh…I didn't realize the time, no wonder the lady was giving me a dirty look."  
"You ordered out? Why didn't you just wake me up, I would have made you breakfast that was more nutritional than that." He said sadly walking over and examining my breakfast.

"Don't be sad, here eat some." I laughed handing him the rice. He sighed, and began to eat. I smiled at him loving the way he so calmly ate. He turned the news on, before glancing over at me. I smiled at him and he tilted his head in confusion but said nothing. _I love watching you Tori…I love everything about you…I wish I could see you every morning like this…. I wish I could wake up in your embrace every day ad fall asleep in your arms… I wish I could have this everyday…_  
"Tori…." I finally said, blushing when I had his attention.

"Tori…will you move in with me? We don't even have to live in my house, we can buy a house together…" I said suddenly, closing my eyes and lowering my head.  
"Chiaki. . . I'm not ready for that… I'm sorry I can't move in with you, nor can I buy a house with you." He said calmly, his voice neutral and void of any emotion. It hurt even more that way, he wasn't angry about it, nor was he depressed about it…he was nothing towards the subject and it hurt more than anything. _Maybe he doesn't want this relationship as much as I …Am I over estimating him? Maybe he doesn't want to move in… maybe he doesn't like me that much…_

"I see…" Was all I said and I quickly ran towards the bedroom and locked myself inside.

_I messed up big time…_

**_Okay I hope you enjoyed this update, it was short but it had something to do with the actual plot._**

**_Kamsahamnida,  
Orchidfur~_**


End file.
